During The Storm
by Sakuya Izayoi
Summary: Update: LAST CHAPTER UP, LEMON! "I-My hand..." He held the bruised hand in the air, and then brought it back down. He hadn't realized that his running had led him straight to Snow's house. Snow x Hope, set after the events of FF13.
1. Broken Vase

**~ During The Storm ~**

_I do not own Final Fantasy 13_

* * *

Hope sat in his room, glaring at the brightly lit TV gleaming in the darkness. The sound was muted, leaving his room in dead silence minus the muffled yelling from the next room. Serah and Snow were fighting again; the two truly could not get along. These arguments fascinated the young boy; causing a smirk to run across his face and then fade. Ever since he had confronted Snow about his deep feelings of revenge, Hope had grown a sudden fondness for the elder.

"You know what Snow, I'm DONE! I can't do this anymore! Lightning was right, you ARE AN ASS!" Serah yelled through sobs. Hope laughed to himself; he always thought Serah was the ass. "Snow...I want you to leave. Please. Here take your ring, I'm done with you!"

"Fine! I'm done with you too! I heard you slept with Maqui anyw..." the sound of a vase breaking filled the house. This made Hope fly out of his bed and out his bedroom door. Snow couldn't be hurt!

The silver-haired boy stuck his head around the corner to hide his presence but yet still see the situation. Serah had thrown the vase at the wall, not Snow. But Snow still stood there in shock, like he had not expected something like that from the teen.

"Snow, get out now. You're a disgusting human and and...I HATE YOU!" tears were streaming down her face. She brought her fists to her eyes and turned away from her ex-fiance. Then, in one swift motion, she disappeared from the room and into her bedroom.

Hope stepped into the living room and tried to think of words to say to Snow. All that would come out was a few mumbles that not even Hope could understand. This made Snow do his signature smirk and a little laugh. "I'm ok kiddo, really. Don't worry about me. Do me a favor though, can you clean this vase up before Light gets home?" The younger boy nodded. Snow patted Hope's head and turned to walk out the door.

"Snow, wait." Snow turned and met his eyes with Hopes. "Uh... sho-should I tell Lightning that Serah broke it?

"Nah, tell her I did it. She hates me already... Thanks though." and with that he left, leaving young Hope with a racing heart and blurred thoughts.

Hope held the broken fragments of the once very beautiful china vase in his petite hands. In many ways, it symbolized Snow, and Serah's relationship. When it was new, it shined, gleamed as brightly as the morning sun. But now, all that was left was different sized pieces of what it used to be, and he was the only thing left standing, left to clean it up. Like he always did...

He sighed as he ventured off into the kitchen to retrieve the broom from the closet. This wasn't the first fight that Snow, and Serah had had-this one was definately the most climatic-in fact, things started going downhill after they were reunited back together. The chemistry just wasn't there; maybe it was because they had spent so much time apart, it got them both thinking that maybe this marriage was planned too soon, and maybe they weren't meant to be.

The silverette swept up the shards onto the dustpan, cringing when one of the pieces cut into his finger. "Ah." Hurrying to the wastebasket to dispose of the vase, he then went over to the sink, and ran cold water onto his finger; he watched as the blood rushed down the drain.

Hope didn't even know what Snow had seen in the young girl. Sure, she was pretty, but that was all she had going for her. Her "sweet-as-sugar" personality had been all a charade, crumbling to dust the day Snow walked in on her, and Maqui. He had known about the thing he had with her, but would've never guessed he'd go through with it.

She cried-fake tears, now that Hope looked back on it-and begged for Snow to forgive her, which he did. Snow knew it was better to be in an unhappy relationship then to not be in one at all.

Hope turned the tap off, rolling a paper towel around his finger. It stung a bit, but most of the blood had been washed away. Just like Serah, the blood was gone now, and he couldn't be happier.

Hope made his way to the living room couch where he sat with his small hands in his lap. He had to await Lightning's arrival so he could tell the story before Serah did. The two were like children, constantly fighting with each other to get Lightning's attention. Of course, Serah always won. She was Lightning's flesh and blood after all. All Hope was to Lightning was a child who desperately needed a place to stay. She pitied him, or so he thought. Why couldn't anyone love Hope? His mother seemed to be the only person to truly love him. Vanille told him a few times she loved him, but it never really affected him in anyway. Vanille was an obvious lesbian who loved everyone and everything.

"I'm home." Lightning called from the door as she wiped her boots on the mat. Hope quickly made his move towards her before Serah could even make her way out of her room.

"A- Hi Lightning. Serah and Snow fought again. I don't think they're engaged anymore. And Sn-Serah broke the vase out of anger. I cleaned it up though so nothing to worry about." Lightning's eyes blared and she sneered.

"See, I was right about him. Thanks Hope, I better go console Serah." she patted his fluffy hair before quickly disappearing from the room. Hope made fists against his side as his body slightly shook. Anger boiled deep within his skin, everything that he had held up with his new family was finally too much. How could Lightning console Serah after her wrongings? How come no one ever consoled him? He needed consoling too!

And then, without any thought, Hope let out a loud yell and punched the wall. He whimpered from the pain that aroused from the impact, he hadn't thought about the costs of punching a wall.

"Hope?" Lightning called as her footsteps drew nearer. Hope couldn't face her like this, he couldn't let his weakness be shown. So, he dashed out of the house and onto the street. Where would he go at this hour? He didn't have many friends, especially ones to complain about Serah and Lightning to. He shook his head and took off running down the emptied streets. His steps matched the rhythm of his breathing which mimicked his quiet heart beats.

After his numbed legs finally came to a stop, Hope let out a loud sigh and fell to the ground. What kind of life was he leading? All he cared about was leaving Lightning's household, and gaining Snow's attention. Both seemed completely unrealistic but not impossible.

Hope hadn't even realized the throbbing feeling in his right hand; the hand he had punched to wall with. It was slightly swollen, with slight bruising around the small knuckles. "Crap, why'd I punch the wall..."

"Hope?" a familiar comforting voice called to him from behind. Hope pulled himself off the ground and looked behind him, his eyes meeting a beautiful pair of light blue ones. "What're you doing here in the dark?"

"I-My hand..." he held the bruised hand in the air and then brought it back down. He hadn't realized that his running had led him straight to Snow's house.

* * *

**A/N - An rp me, and my friend Alyssa have been writing for a few days through Youtube messages. (If you know my work, you should be able to tell who wrote what.) Thought I'd share it on here, seeing as how there's not enough of this couple; hope you enjoy, and review!**

**P.S. - If you notice some grammatical mistakes, I will fix them when I get the chance.**


	2. Thunderstorms

**~ During The Storm ~**

_I do not own Final Fantasy 13_

**_[Terribly sorry of the errors in this fanfic. I swear, everytime I do spell check on here, it NEVER saves it, and it's frustrating! (I write my stories in Wordpad, so I have no other way to spell check.) Please, if someone would volunteer to beta read this, I'll be forever grateful!~]_**

_

* * *

_

Snow quirked an eyebrow at the boy. Of all the weirdest things the kid had done thus far, this one was definitely up there; with no questions asked, he held Hope's injured hand, causing the latter to hiss out in pain. His knuckles were tinted pink from the swelling, and small droplets of blood started to arise from the fresh wound. Snow did the first thing he could think of, which was to raise Hope's hand to his lips, and leave a gentle kiss against it. Kisses made everything better, right?

Hope blushed, and began spluttering out incoherent words. Although his hand still stung immensly, he couldn't help, but feel anxious, excited, and flushed all at once from Snow's kiss. It was trully amazing what the simplest of actions from the man could do to him.

"Come inside so I can take a better look at that wound." Without waiting for a reply from the boy, Snow pulled him inside, shutting the door behind them.

This was Hope's first time to Snow's house, so of course he had a picture in his head of what it looked. This, was definitely not what he had imagined.

He had always thought Snow to be a clean man, but his house didn't do that thought much justice. Clothes were hung, and thrown carelessly around portions of the room, empty restaurant cartons took up another good part, and there was this strange smell Hope couldn't quite put his finger on. It was either bad meat, or really good cheese.

"Have a seat, be right back." Snow vanished to the back of the house, to the bathroom, Hope guessed.

He stared at his swollen hand, it still tingled from the elders lips. Why did he do that? It was something from a fairy tale...well a fairy tale to Hope. His prince had come in his time of need, sweeping him off his feet and causing his heart to skip beats. It was nothing he ever experienced before and he didn't want it to end.

Snow came back a few minutes later and stared at the boy. "Didn't I tell you to sit kid? Well I guess I can't blame ya, my couch iiiiss covered in Serah's shit." he picked some clothing off the couch and tossed it across the room. "Go ahead sit." Hope nodded and sat on the empty space Snow had cleared off. Snow smirked and got onto his knees in front of the boy. "Noooow...Let me see that hand of yours."

"R-right..." he held his injured hand out to Snow and looked the other way to hide his light blush. The elder's touch was warm and caring despite the roughness of his skin. He gently ran his long thick finger across the boy's knuckles.

"Damn kid what'd you do?" he laughed and gently dabbed his knuckles with a wet cloth. The cold water sent jolts of feeling throughout the boy; it slightly burned.

"I punched a wall." it sounded silly when he said it. What was he thinking? Of course he was weaker than the wall, he should have expected injury.

"Woah seriously? You musta had some force behind that punch! I'm impressed." he laughed and sprayed the cut with disinfectant causing the boy to cringe in pain. "Hey hey calm down, it'll only sting for a little bit. Now tell me, what made you punch the wall?"

"I-I was angry! Lightning went to comfort Serah even after I told her about the vase. It's annoying!" Hope sneered. Truthfully, he was angry that everyone was blaming Snow for the incident. All he did was state the truth.

"Heh kid that will always happen. Those two care for each other over anyone else. Don't let it bother you. And heeyyy, didn't I tell you to tell Light that I broke the vase?" he teased the boy and then smiled. "Thanks kid, you're alright." he ruffled Hope's hair and smiled.

"No...no problem." he slightly laughed as Snow continued to wrap his hand in bandage.

Hope slightly trembled as Snow cupped his hand once more-with softness he didn't know he could even muster-and continue wrapping the bandage gently around it. Every light touch sent bolts of electricity through Hope's frail body, and he knew he had to of been blushing, the heat burning his cheeks. Snow didn't seem to notice how flustered he was, as he finished up, and grinned, inspecting his handy work.

"Not bad, if I do say so myself." the blond chuckled, standing up, and cracking his back while doing so. His sheer height would make anyone else feel intimated, but it only comforted Hope, feel protected by the presense.

The silverette smiled up at him. "Thank you, it feels loads better now." He rubbed his bandaged hand, the pain nearly subsiding now.

A crack of thunder suddenly boomed, and lightning lit up the sky outside. Hope yelped at the unexpectedness of it, nearly jumping out of his skin. He hated thunderstorms, they always haunted him with memories he didn't want to remember. Snow picked up on his fear, and sat beside him, his attention, however, out the window.

"Looks like a bad storm...I don't want you out in that." His concern for Hope made the latter blush more. "You don't mind staying overnight, right?"

Hope's blush had turned at least 5 shades of red darker by now. Not even in his wildest of dreams had he ever imagined Snow ask him anything along those lines, but now, the chance of them being together seemed that much more attainable. With Serah, and Lightning out of the way, nothing could stop him now. He nodded, flashing him a smile that added to his cute, innocent face. "I-I'd love to, Snow."

Snow grinned. "Great, I have some spare clothes you can sleep in. They probably won't fit, but it's better than nothing." He chuckled again, and led him into his bedroom, which was surprisingly cleaner than the rest of the house. The blond rummaged through his closet, until he found a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt, the smallest he could do.

Hope thanked him, taking the clothes, and changing into them in the bathroom. The shirt hung loosely on his small frame, and exposed his shoulders, and most of his chest. The shorts fit him a bit better, but still hung low on his waist. Hope knew there was a huge size difference between them, but this made him feel so small in comparison. Sighing, he walked out, and returned to the room, his clothes folded up in his hands.

"How do I look?" Hope asked softly.

Snow looked at the young boy standing innocently in his oversized clothing. He looked utterly adorable with the blank expression and big eyes.

"Not too shabby my man. You look better than Serah did in them." he laughed to himself and turned around to stare out the window.

"Snow, where am I going to sleep?" Hope asked and looked around the room. Snow's house wasn't very large and it only had one bedroom from what Hope had seen.

"Oh right I didn't even think about that! Ehhhmmm... ah you can take my bed for the night. I'll just clean off the couch for myself." he pressed his knuckles together and nodded.

"Oh! Uh.. thank you!" Hope smiled again and fixed the one sleeve of his shirt that continuously fell down his arm. The two stood in quiet until another bolt of lightning and roar of thunder echoed throughout the house. The sudden sound caused Hope to fall to the floor and cover his ears.

"Wow kid you really hate storms don't you. C'mon why don't you get into bed a while." he picked up Hope from the floor bridal style and placed him gently on the bed. Despite Snow's wide figure and tall height, he was extremely gentle. Or this is what Hope began to conclude anyway. This side of Snow... was new and very attractive to Hope. It was like Hope had discovered a weak side to the determined strong male.

"Th-thanks again Snow." thunder cracked again as the boy's body began to tremble once more.

"Ah kid don't worry, I'll stay in here until you fall asleep." and that simple sentence comforted the shaken youth.

Hope smiled, and pulled the sheets over himself, sighing contently at the immediate warmth, and security of knowing that Snow would be beside him. He was like his blanket; Hope sought after him for comfort, and fervor, and would do anything for the excuse to be held by him.

Still, even with the man just inches from him, he couldn't help, but miss the feeling he had gotten earlier when Snow kissed his hand, or even when he was treating it. Hope wanted to capture that feeling once more.

"Ah, Snow?" His small voice poked out from the overall stillness in the room. Snow murmured something, Hope took it as a yes to continue. "Did you...Want to sleep in the bed...T-together?" He twindled his fingers shyly, blush slowly returning.

Snow's eyes had grown wide. He didn't think, knew, actually, that Hope meant that in a sexual context, but definately did not expect those words to come out of the innocent, adolescent's mouth, and so randomly he might add.

"I-uh, sure?" He really didn't want to sleep on the couch in the first place-it was hard on his back-but thought it'd be awkward mentioning the idea of sharing a bed to the kid. Now with the permission to, he crawled beside him, the bed creaking from the added weight.

Hope felt his heart stop when he heard the springs creak in protest under them, the bed shifting more towards the left, the flash of blond in his eyes. He was laying down with Snow, his formal arch-enemy, his crush, his everything, and was that much closer to making him his. That was when a new thought had suddenly entered his mind.

Serah. The wall that prevented him from making the first move, the blockage, obstacle in his path. Recalling the times Snow held her, kissed her, touched her in front of Hope, made him feel sick, and disgusted all of a sudden. If he kissed Snow, he'd be tasting her, the secondhand bittersweetness of her lips. If he layed on top of him, Hope knew he wasn't the first to be in that position.

More images flashed through his mind, blurred his vision. Snow pounding into Serah, her crying out for more...The whole idea of it all just reminded Hope he could never have him. He was a mere kid, child; what would Snow ever see in him? What made him better than the pink-haired girl he used to love?

"I have to go..." Hope shot out of bed, startling the man beside him who seemed dazed, if for only a moment.

'H-hey! You can't leave kid! Its pouring outside!" Snow practically threw himself out of the bed and towards the boy.

"It doesn't matter!" Hope tried to speed his way out of the room but wasn't fast enough. Snow grabbed Hope's wrist and yanked him, hoping it'd just be a warning. However, Snow underestimated his strength as the younger lad fell backwards against his chest.

"Now be rational here, you can't leave." Snow mumbled under his breath. Secretly, he didn't want the boy to leave. He felt alone in the house without Serah there. He was so used to the company that being alone... was well lonely.

"But-" Hope started to say before realizing his current standing point. Despite Snow's name, he was extremely warm. His body heat radiated around little Hope, causing his breathing to change its frequency. It felt so good to have this warmth, it was nothing he had experienced before. But then he remembered, SERAH had been this close to Snow. SERAH had seen Snow naked. SERAH had been everywhere in this house. And it nauseated him. "I CAN'T BE HERE! I-IT REEKS OF HER!" he turned around and punched Snow in the chest and tears of frustration raced down his face. No matter what, he could never have Snow. He was already contaminated with the Serah disease. However, that thought was cut off when the older man wrapped his strong arms around the boy.

"Hope, Serah is gone. Don't worry, I'll never take her back."

Those words meant more to Hope than anything else at that moment, in the world. Hearing those words, filled him with this incredible feeling; the feeling of hope.

Barely parting his lips to speak, he whispered, "You...You won't?"

Snow shook his head, closing his eyes as if picturing his life without Serah, comparing it to the days he spent with her, the days that seemed so far away now. "I still love her, but it's better this way, better for everyone." As Snow spoke, Hope lingered to every word, nearly at the edge of his metaphorical seat; after he finished, Hope released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Could this mean...They had a chance to be together?

He just had to know what Snow felt for him. Even if he didn't feel the same, Hope had to release his feelings now. Like a ticking time bomb, he was ready to explode from all the bottled up emotions contained within him up until this point.

"Snow...What do you feel for me?"

* * *

**A/N - YESSSSS, I'M SUCH AN ASS, I CUT IT OFF AT A CLIFFY! HAHAHA!**

***ahem* Anywho, I'm surprised, and also extremely happy at how much attention this story is getting. 10 alerts? Thanks everyone! ^^**


	3. Reaching The Climax

**~ During the Storm ~**

_I own nothing but the idea_

* * *

Snow was caught completely off guard by the question. Sure, he had secretly had an attraction to the boy, although he rather hadn't accepted it, in a sense. But he did have feelings for the boy. Ever since Hope had told him he had forgiven him for the death of his mother, Snow had seen him in a new way. The boy's face was cute and child like, his eyes aching for love and attention, yet his voice was mature and man-like.

"S-sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." Hope mumbled to himself and tried to pull away from the man's strong grip. It was no use, it was way too strong.

"Hey Hope..." Snow started to say as he cupped the boy's chin in his large hand, "You give me hope." He moved his face closer to the boys and lightly brushed his soft lips.

A million feelings exploded from him all at once. He almost shook with excitement, his soft lips melding perfectly together with Snow's rougher ones. With his usual shyness gradually melting away, and courage slowly taking over him, he kissed back, the taste of Snow rushing into his mouth, making him crave his touch even more.

Snow's arms wrapped themselves around Hope's waist, bringing him closer, increasing the heat between them. The latter hooked his arms around his neck, tongue battling with Snow's, fighting for dominance. Knowing Hope, he let him dominate.

After some time, they broke the prolonged french kiss, and looked into each others eyes. Blue meeting sea-green, both clouded with locked away emotions.

"Hope, I want you." The blond huskily whispered into Hope's ear, making him moan at the feel of Snow's warm breath against his skin, and at his words, dripping with the upmost desire.

Hope nodded eagerly and grabbed the man's face with his tiny hands. "Take me, Snow." Snow smirked, and lifted the boy off the ground. He threw the boy onto his bed, roughly yet playfully. Hope blushed at the dominance of his crush; Snow could not have been anymore attractive than he was at that moment.

"Are you ready for me?" Snow teased before climbing on the bed on top of Hope. He roughly kissed Hope, his hand running down the boy's body. Snow then slipped his jacket off and threw it across the room causing Hope to admire the toned muscles of his body. Snow smirked as he tugged Hope's ascot off his neck to reveal the sensitive flesh. "Nooow... Where is that spot of yours..." He laughed to himself as he began to nibble on every open piece of skin on the boy's neck. It didn't take very long for him to find the boy's weak spot.

"SNOW!" Hope moaned as the lust eroded from his body. The feeling the nibble sent through Hope was enough to make his world end.

"Heh, found it." Snow laughed and bit harder down on the area. He sucked and nibbled the area until drips of blood left the sensitive area. "Now you and everyone else will know that you're mine."

"Will I get a present like Serah?" Hope teased.

"Pfft you got me, what other kinda present do you need?" Snow winked and ripped his shirt off to reveal even more muscle.

Hope's eyes couldn't help, but travel Snow's exposed chest, drinking in every feature, every nook, and cranny. He was beautiful, godly even, from his sunlight golden hair that framed his strong, yet warm face, down to his well-built body. Hope reached out his hands, resting them on Snow's abs.

Being a L'Cie had changed both of them; Hope had gained a boost of confidence, and a renewed sense of hope, and Snow's already perfect body seemed to increase in sex appeal.

Snow smirked at the blush slowly creeping the boy's cheeks. "Heh, like what you see, kid?" He kissed the small hand-quietly, but timidly-stroking his body.

"M-m'hm..." Hope looked away from Snow, silver bangs hooding his eyes from view, as well as the bright red that tinted his cheeks. "C-could I...Try being on top?"

Snow smirked at the boy's sudden new burst of confidence. It wasn't even a month ago that the boy was too shy to ask for a glass of water and now he's asking to top! He really had grown as a person and Snow liked it. "You think you're able to handle this?" He flirted and motioned at his body. Hope blushed and nodded. Feeling that the younger boy was capable of topping, Snow took him and pulled him on top as his own back hit the sheets. "I must say, I don't remember being under anyone." He laughed.

"Oh-ah that's a good thing, right?" Hope laughed uneasily to himself; Snow's god-like body was even more magnificent from this angle. The random bursts of light from the lightning radiated off his tan body like a body of water and, oh, how Hope wanted to dive into that water.

"Sure. And kid...Are you gonna stay dressed forever?" Snow laughed; the kid was still as awkward as ever. But it was cute.

"Ah! Right!" Hope shook his embarrassed face as he began to strip from his remaining clothes. Each piece of his outfit hit the floor with a flop, the only sound in the room that could be heard.

Snow watched as the boy's skin began to become more and more revealed. This made him blush himself. Although Hope was still physically small in body mass, he had light signs of muscle tone. This fascinated him, Snow hadn't remembered a time that he was that small.

Once Hope had stripped off all his clothes, he hid his red face with his long, angelic hair. "Wh-What're you staring at?"

"...Beautiful." Snow had never used the word before, but as it left his mouth, it felt right. Hope's eyes widened as his face darkened even more. Any shyness he may have had left as he began to kiss Snow's body.

Every moan that left Snow's mouth gave Hope the courage to go even further, try new things, just to see the reaction he got from the blond under him. He made his way lower down Snow's body, leaving a trail of petal-soft kisses as he went. The moans seem to increase in degree when Hope had reached the end of his journey: the rather large bulge in Snow's pants.

Hope blushed, curiously poking the area, awarding him a throaty grunt of approval from Snow. "D-did I do that?" He wondered outloud, peering down at Snow from underneath his silver bangs.

"Y-yeah." The latter panted, face soon replaced with a small smirk. "Want to take care of it for me?" He asked seductively, grinding up against the boy, clothed groin rubbing against Hope's exposed one, causing much friction between them. Hope moaned loudly, hands automatically going to Snow's shoulders to steady himself.

He shook, the excitement in his body seeming to increase as each second ticked by."But, I-I've never given anyone a..." Hope dared not to finish that sentence, Snow knew what he meant anyway.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Snow smiled, and the silverette nodded in reply, hands now nervously fumbling with his pant's buckle. _Was this really going to happen?_ Removing both the belt, and pants, Hope got to marvel at Snow in all his naked glory. Hope already had a feeling with the stature, and size of Snow that his member would be just as impressively large, but still...Knowing that that'd soon be inside him...He couldn't help, but blush furiously.

"Are you just going to gawk at it, or do something?" Snow smirked once more. He loved riling up the kid; he just made it too easy. Hope swallowed the lump that was growing in his throat, as he slowly leaned his head down towards Snow's member, reluctantly licking the pre-cum that began to form on the slit. It tasted really salty, too salty, but Hope found the taste addictive nonetheless, knowing that he was tasting Snow. He took more of the head into his mouth, sucking harder this time. "Y-yeah, that's it." Snow moaned, running his hands through Hope's hair, encouraging him to keep going.

Hope blushed at the heated moan that escaped his elder's lips as he bobbed his head up and down. He really had no clue what he was exactly doing, but he figured if Snow was moaning, he was doing something right. Hope ran his tongue along the member gaining a grunt of pleasure.

"Hoooppee..." Snow moaned as he pushed his member further into the boy's throat. This made Hope want to gag as the tip of Snow poked the back of his throat. He could feel Snow's vein throbbing in his throat harder and harder the more Hope sucked. What would he do when Snow came in his throat? Hope knew for a fact that the sticky, salty substance would not only be hard to swallow, but also completely tear-jerking. Hope couldn't even eat yogurt without wanting to gag.

But his thoughts were answered soon enough as Snow let out a long, desirable moan and his liquid shot into Hope's mouth. Hope moved away from Snow's member and swallowed hard so that the liquid could be forced down his throat.

Snow continued to let out a few moans as his eyes fluttered open and a grin spread across his face. "Best...blowjob...ever..."

Hope wasn't sure how to answer, so he just panted, the semen burning his throat; some remainder of it running down his chin. He never looked so sexy. Snow pulled Hope back up, thumb sweeping over his lips, before leaving a soft kiss over them. "My turn." He whispered, mouth latching onto Hope's earlobe, as his hands lightly pinched his nipples.

Hope arched his back into the touch, strings of moans escaping his pale, pink lips. He could feel the heat build in his midsection, signaling that his time was coming fast.

"S-Snow!" He moaned, digging his nails into his shoulders. "M-more!~" Snow smirked, happily compiling, hand moving to pump his member, the other twisting one of his nipples a bit too roughly. Hope cried out with pleasure, white starting to blur his vision, as his hips subconciously bucked into Snow's hands.

Snow squeezed his throbbing member, as he pumped him even faster, Hope replying with a short gasp/moan. The man did it even faster, and faster; he must've sensed that Hope was close, because he wouldn't let up, didn't slow down. "N-noo, I'm gonna!-" With a loud moan of Snow's name, he came, ribbons of cum surging onto the blond's hand. Snow greedily licked it up, grinning at the boy.

"Mmh, you taste really good, Hope." The boy blushed, panting heavily, body collapsing onto Snow's. Hope had never felt so tired, and happy all at the same time.

_He thinks we're done? Cute. _Snow resituated him onto his lap, and tapped his fingers against Hope's lips; Hope getting the message, sucked on each one evenly, nibbling on one occasionally. Snow moaned, and pulled them out when he deemed them to be coated with enough saliva.

"This may hurt some, kiddo." Before Hope could even question what the man was about to do, a finger had been pushed inside his entrance, causing him to scream, and hiss out in pain.

"S-stop it, it hurts!" He cried, attempting to push the brute off him. Snow ignored him, inserting a second, third finger, and scissoring them into his tight heat. Tears dotted his sea-green eyes. It hurt, Snow was hurting him, and he didn't care!

"Shhh..." Snow whispered into Hope's ear as he twisted his fingers in him, allowing Hope to get used to the feeling. Hope whined and panted at first, the pain being something he had never felt before. However, as Snow plunged his fingers deeper inside Hope, he began to relax and steadied his breathing. "Does it still hurt?" he breathed into Hope's ear huskily.

"Mmm, yeaa..." Hope moaned back, the pain had turn into a feeling building in the pit of his stomach that he quite frankly liked. Snow could keep his fingers there as long as he wanted. Of course, Snow had other plans in mind.

"Then you're ready~!" Snow removed his fingers from Hope and smirked at him. He motioned towards his erect member and winked.

"Y-you want another blow job?" Hope cocked his eyebrow and head to the side.

"Ha, even better!" Snow laughed and grabbed Hope's hips, lifting him up and onto his erection. He moaned from the sudden heat surrounding the sensitive area and arched his back; he never had this feeling when connecting with Serah. What was this feeling?

Hope, on the other hand, did not have the same feeling of enjoyment. It hurt worse than the fingers. In fact, this was like being ripped in two. "S-snow it hurts..." he whimpered and placed his hands against the male's chest.

"You'll get used to it." Snow promised him, kissing his forehead, and waiting for the young virign to adjust to him being inside. "Let me know when you want me to move." A minute or so later, Hope pushed himself down more, wincing slightly. Snow helped him out, by setting his hands on the boy's hips, giving him full control.

He pushed himself farther, the farthest he could, and moaned loudly when Snow's member had brushed up against that bundle of nerves inside him. Hope bit his lip, thrusting down once again onto Snow, more moans ripping out of his throat. The pain had nearly melted away now, replaced with new, pleasurable sensations. Snow thrusted up to meet his; they slowly built up a rhythm, Hope's moans the music.

"Y-you're so tight!" Snow grunted, thrusting harder up against the boy, now aiming for his weak point. By the third thrust, he had found it. Hope screamed with pleasure, hooking his arms around Snow's neck, and gripping his blond locks.

"Ahh!~ Snow!" To increase the pleasure, the blond reached for Hope's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Hope's moans escalated in volume with every touch, every wave of ecstasy that crashed through him; his orgasm was approaching fast.

Snow could feel himself getting close to his end. With every thrust into Hope, he inched closer and closer to his orgasm. The sudden anxiousness caused him to break the rhythm he was following and speed up in both thrusting and pumping. He was rewarded with his name being moaned by his current mate.

"S-s...SNOW!" Hope moaned loudly as he wrapped his arms tighter around Snow's and released himself. The substance covered the two men but neither seemed to care the slightest.

"Fuh-few more..." Snow grunted as he brought Hope up and down faster, thrusting himself a few more times before letting loose. He fell onto his back. He felt high, his head was completely blank and his eyes were rolled to the back of his head.

Hope found himself laying on top of Snow as the liquid oozed out him. They were both out of breath, but completely at ease. "That was..."

"Great." Snow finished and rubbed the top of Hope's head.

Hope smiled up at him, and hugged his waist, burying his face in the crook of Snow's warm neck. "Thank you."

Snow blinked in confusion, then smiled back at him. "No need to thank me. I'd do it again." He stroked Hope's cheek with the back of his hand; an adorable blush rose up the boy's cheeks in response. Snow never ceased to amaze him.

The phone rang beside him, shattering the moment. Hope-seeing as how he was the closest-reached over, and picked it up, pressing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"HOPE! WHERE ARE YOU, I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU-" Hope pulled the phone away from his ear, the angry, loud, but motherly voice on the other line nearly shattering his ear drums.

It was none other than Lightning, of course. He had forgotten all about her; who know's how long she had been looking for him. If she found out what he had been doing, both him, and Snow would get chewed out by her.

Concidently, a crack of lightning lit up the sky at that moment. Hope took it as a silent sign that she was slowly approaching them. He put the phone back to his ear.

"I uh- had to go to the store...and...it started to rain so I stopped...at Snow's house...since...it was the closest..." He lied, not the slightest bit convincing. Snow cocked his eyebrow at him and mouthed _'who is it' _to Hope, who returned the question with _'Light'._

"WHA-WHY ARE YOU AT SNOW'S HOUSE? HOPE, HE JUST HURT SERAH! YUJ LIVES NEAR THERE, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST GO THERE...Ahhh, sit still, I'll come pick you up." Hope heard her sigh.

"Ah, no it's ok! I can walk home in the morning..."

"No Hope! I'm coming now so don't you fall asleep!" She hung up now, leaving the beeping sound to echo is little Hope's ear. He lowered the phone and sighed, sitting up in the bed with his head hanging.

"What's up?" Snow sat up next to Hope and nudged the shooken boy who just sighed.

"Lightning...She's coming to get me..." He looked down, realizing the mess on his chest. "AH! What am I going to do?" His head fell into his hands knowing that when Lightning came home and found this situation, she'd kill them both.

Snow contemplated their dilema for a moment before devising a plan. "Hope, go take a shower." He scanned the floor for Hope's clothes, seeming to blend in with the rest that littered the ground. He finally found them, then tossed them over to him. "I'll take care of Light, alright?"

Hope was about to answer, but was ushered out the door in seconds. Sighing again, he walked into the bathroom, and turned the shower on to the maximum hotness; he always loved taking hot showers. Stepping inside, he let the warm water wash away any evidence of the past 2 hours he spent with Snow.

Meanwhile, Lightning had arrived at Snow's house moments later, and was standing at his doorstep, black umbrella in hand. "If he even so much as touched Hope, he's dead..." She knocked on the door with her free hand, and waited for someone to open the door.

Snow quickly fumbled into his closet and pulled his long white coat over him and slid on a pair of pants. Lightning was impatiently knocking on the door, each pound getting louder.

"SNOW, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" She yelled and tried to open the door, the sound of the locked knob echoing throughout the house.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Snow yelled before knocking on the bathroom door. "Hope hurry up, your favorite lady is here." He laughed and made his way to the front door where he was met with a very stern looking Lightning.

"Where's Hope? And don't give me any stupid excuses." She growled and waved her fist in the man's face.

"Wouldn't you like some coffee or tea first?"

"NO! HOPE?" She brushed by the large man and looked around the house. "SO help me spira if I found out you did ANYTHING to that boy-"

"I'm ok, Lightning! Just in the bathroom." Hope yelled from in the bathroom. He knew he couldn't face the woman with a soaked head. Unfortunately, Snow didn't give him a towel to dry off with. He was stranded, in the bathroom, with Lightning waiting out front.

He could hear Lightning's steps slowly approaching where he was now, the almost thunderous noise even heavier against the quiet in the house, louder than his erratic heartbeats. What could he do; he was trapped, physically, and emotionally. The way he looked at it, he had a choice to make.

"Hope you better come out right this instant." Lightning banged on the bathroom door, her voice getting louder and louder.

"..." Hope froze for a second and thought about the situation. Would he rather leave here, get in trouble with Lightning, and have to see the ugly creature named Serah or somehow hint that he'd want to stay here. Snow did say he'd want to be with Hope again. So maybe, just maybe, there was a shot that Hope could stay here.

"HOPE, OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

"NO!...No...I won't open the door! Lightning...I...I LOVE SNOW. AND IM STAYING HERE!" He errupted, his usually quiet voice echoed loudly like a lions roar for dominance.

"W-what?" Lightning's voice cracked from the other side.

"That-thats right. I'm not leaving. So...You can leave. But I'm staying!"

"WHAT'D SNOW DO TO YOU?" Hope could tell that Lightning had found her way to Snow at this point. He couldn't let her hurt him...He just couldn't. He ran out of the bathroom, soaked to the bone in water, and threw himself in between the two adults.

"NO! DON'T HURT HIM!" He threw his arms out protectively and shook his head. "Pl-please leave." Lightning stared at the two and sucked her teeth.

"Fine, Hope. Live here, see if that bothers me any." And with that, the strawberry blonde had found herself outside once again.

"I...I can stay here right? I didn't even ask." Hope laughed uneasily to himself, the sudden burst of confidence was like no other. Snow smiled and hugged him around his tiny waist.

"Forever and always."

* * *

**A/N - Looking back at how long this chapter ended up, I guess I _could've_ made it another chapter. But, if I had done that, I knew I probably would've updated in awhile like this one...*sighs***

**I'm sure none of you really care, but I'll just come out with my excuse anyway. I've had a writer's block for the longest time...I've just lost the inspiration to come here, ya know? :/**

**I actually decided to get on today to see if anyone wrote a good Sope story. (Which I read, and loved~ A Hopeful Ride ;3 Go check it out!)**

**So, I'm trully sorry for the long update, this is why I write one-shots, so I can avoid this xD **

**I was just scared because this was the chapter containing the lemon. And an OOC lemon will get HARSH critque. Believe me, most of my lemons have flopped. I hope this one came out in character, and wasn't too rushed. (I sorta felt it was...)**

**Anyway, pushing aside my ranting, hope you liked the story overall, and won't find too many mistakes o.o;; I tried my best with those. Oh, and sorry for any Serah bashing. We love Serah, really!**

**P.S. - Was sorta considering writing a sequel to this. Maybe Serah/Lightning's side of this story, or maybe just a continuation to this one. What do you guys think?**


End file.
